Innocents that are Damned
by Francisco Devilman Warrior
Summary: Sometimes those who are pure of heart pay the price for the sinners of the world. In those times when law and god fail one must take justice by there own hands but is the price of revenge worth it? From beyond the grave Yuka will find the answer.


Elfen Lied.

Innocents that are Damned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied. I have full permission from Elfenlied619 to use his stuff but it still belongs to him.

Order 1

Dark Resurrection

_When an innocent heart is darkened it creates a horrific power._

After the death of the monstrous Diclonius Tomo. Lucy real name Kaede and Nana were able to return home and leave that evil place of a laboratory behind. But it wasn't a happy homecoming after arriving they will assist the funeral of a friend who was unjustly killed alongside Kouta and the rest and that person is Yuka. An innocent who's life was unfairly taken by a monster in the skin of a man.

All of Yuka's family and friends assisted the funeral. The atmosphere was extremely sad. To the point even god could feel the sadness emanating from there. Everyone gathered at the site of Yuka's grave and a minister began to say few words.

"We are gathered here to wish a fond farewell to the young woman Yuka. She was a kind and gentle soul who never meant anyone harm. Who helped others when they needed it." The minister kept with his Yuka epitaph.

During this Lucy was thinking about the events that transpired with Tomo. Especially Yuka's death tears began to swell in her. She should have done something. She should have saved her.

"Why did this happen!? Why did she have to die!? Why did god allow this!?" Lucy began to cry. "Its not fair! She didn't deserve that if anyone should have died it should have been me!"

"Lucy there was nothing you could've done. None of us expected Tomo to be like that." Nana patted Lucy's shoulder to comfort her.

"Even so. Yuka's death was unjust! All the deaths I caused were unjust! They call us the next stage of man but evolution is supposed to help the species survive and prosper what we were doing wasn't helping. Maybe some of the people are correct about us Diclonius that we are not evolution we are not a gift from god but children of the devil." Lucy was still crying.

"No Lucy the only children of the devil were Tomo! And all those other silpelits who murdered people! We aren't like them. You learned from your mistakes and realized the truth me I never succumbed to darkness like they did! Tomo says god was on his side no that was a false light proclaiming to be god!" Nana told all this to Lucy.

"Yeah your right Nana. Tomo was simply consumed with his hate he believed he was an envoy of god. But that still doesn't excuse Yuka's death Nana nothing will." Lucy was still sad.

"I know." Nana agreed.

The epitaph continued after it was finished everyone left extremely sad especially Yuka's mother and father who were in complete despair now that there only daughter has died. Lucy watched Yuka's parents and her grief only increased.

"I hope the preacher was right and Yuka truly is in a better place." Lucy got up and left still rather shaken.

"Have faith Lucy she is in a better place now. I believe, Kouta believes it." Nana also left.

The grave site was finally empty and night dawned. It seemed peaceful yet creepy. The grave keeper went to Yuka's grave.

"Sleep well dear lady may the angels guide you to eternal rest." The grave keeper continued his duties.

Back at the lab the place where so much horror and evil took place it seemed this ruin was destined to be just that a derelict reminder of past mistakes but sadly as we all know evil doesn't die easy.

Something began to rise from the depths of the ocean water near the laboratory. Contorted beyond belief and seething in agony and pain carried by his power alone the power called vectors.

It was Tomo somehow, some way he survived. In extreme pain and his body extremely wounded and damaged but that will seize soon as his vectors are repairing the damage they are able to repair. Sadly for him his hands are gone.

"AHH! I'm alive it seems god had still need of me after all. Damn her!, Damn her! Lucy you damn traitor! I'll make you pay for this! I no longer want you as my queen you worthless fool! I hope you suffer! I honestly hope the humans put you in a cage and they use any sort torture they can come up with to hurt you! You traitor failure of a diclonius!" Kept shouting in rage and pain. "Nay you aren't a diclonius you do not deserve to be one of us you who was born of foul humans I renounce you! You are no longer a diclonius but a human with horns and shall be treated as such! Graaah!"

Tomo was still in immense pain and it got even worse as the repairing was being done by his vectors.

"Yes hate that fool Lucy she deserves not your love or even your sympathy. Once you find her kill her slowly! But first make her suffer kill all those she loves and when her last pitiful hope has been extinguished then kill her!" The voice began to speak to Tomo again.

"Yes I will kill her, her loved ones as well and find another queen one worthy of being mother to the new race! Lucy had the chance to be a goddess but she chose to be a mortal!" Tomo was still in great pain.

Strangely as Tomo was healing fog was beginning to surround the entire island.

"Eh! Where did this fog come from!?" Tomo asked himself.

"Something is wrong this fog isn't natural. I sense an ominous energy about it. Something is coming." The voice was fearful.

Back at the graveyard the same fog now covered the cemetery and it was strongest near Yuka's grave which also pulsating with a strange red black energy. The grave began to shake and move slightly at first then violently.

"Where the fuck did this damn fog come from? Damn I can barely see anything!" The grave keepers was frustrated. "Huh what's that?" The grave keeper asked as he saw the the glow in Yuka's grave. He went to investigate.

The grave kept shaking and then something burst out. It was Yuka in both pain and confusion.

"I'm alive? How am I alive? Yuka groaned in pain. "I'm so thirsty! I need to drink something!"

Yuka looked around and saw small of puddle of water. It was dirty water but she was so thirsty she didn't care and went for it but as she touched it.."

"Arghhhhh!" Yuka cried in pain she couldn't touch the water it was like acid to her.

She tried again and again but the same result. The grave keeper got there after hearing the commotion and to his shock saw the young woman all thought dead standing before him a little rotted and her hands rather badly injured due to touching the water.

"It can't be you're alive!" The grave keeper was still in shock.

Yuka gazed at the man and something came over her her vision of him changed she now could see his veins and all the blood circling in them. Her eyes got red and enlarged fangs began to show from her mouth. She then began to growl which then changed into a bestial roar as she leaped at the man knocking him to the ground. The poor man tried to struggle but Yuka's physical strength was extremely beyond his even for her lighter body. She turned his head and sunk her fangs in his throat and began bitting and drinking his blood wildly the man screaming in pain as his throat was being torn and his blood drained. The man died.

Yuka finally came to her senses.

"Im no longer thirsty I'm okay now." Yuka said with great relief but that wouldn't last as she saw the man that was dead in front of her. Yuka was horrified and grew even more horrified as she saw the blood in her mouth thanks to the waters reflection and her new fangs.

"I did this!? No! God no! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuka ran off destroying the cemeteries walls extremely fearful of what she has become what she did she did not understand how this happened.

After running for miles. She hid in an alley she saw and laid down crying and sadly naked.

"Kouta help me please help me!" Yuka cried.

Meanwhile in Romania night fell in a strange graveyard.

Suddenly a lightning bolt fell on the big grave stone in the center of it. And out of that shattered grave stone came out a glowing bat. The same fog that covered the cemetery where Yuka was buried now covered this one and was beginning to spread

The bat flew to nearby abandoned church and changed into a man.

"I have awoken at last! The time has finally come to free mankind from the tyranny of god and pain of mortality! Soon man will be beyond gods power! We shall be free! This is the will and wish of mankind and I will be the one to carry it out!" The man smiled but then sensed something. "Hmm this feeling it feels similar to my own power. Could it be another like me has been reborn into this world. Very well I will go the place that person is. Perhaps this person will aid me in ensuring mankind's freedom."

The man then once again turned into a bat and flew off.

To be Continued.

Order 2

What have I become?

Authors notes: Well its done an AU sequel to Elfenlied619 story the last diclonius. And you guessed Yuka has become a vampire and once she masters her abilities bad shit will go down for the diclonius. As for the other vampire it is an elder vampire(not dracula)who's one wish is to take humanity away from the cruel god and grant man the gift of eternal life and to eliminate all of mankind's enemies.


End file.
